


reunion

by claruh



Series: my sbi fics [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: yes, ik it’s not canon compliant anymore but i’m speedrunning fics to catch up with canon as fast as possible
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: my sbi fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079549
Kudos: 69





	reunion

Wilbur drifted along the landscape, hoping he could remember the right way to Techno’s place. Phil had told him Tommy was staying with him, so he decided he wanted to visit as soon as possible. Dream didn’t care enough to watch over him closely, so he was able to leave L’manburg quite easily. 

As he slowly headed to Techno’s house, he spotted something black lying in the snowbank. He grabbed it and held it up. It was a disc. He didn’t think it was one of the important ones, but he hung onto it nonetheless. 

He was more than aware of the Butcher Army’s quest to hunt down Techno after what had happened at the execution, and he didn’t want that to happen if he could prevent it. The disc was a dead giveaway they were on the right track, especially since everyone knew Tommy was with him now.. or dead. 

To be frank, Wilbur had been quite happy when Phil had told him that Tommy was living with Techno now, since he thought he was a ghost as well. He wasn’t, and apparently he never was dead, Tubbo just had believed him to be and told everyone he was. 

Eventually, he made it to Techno’s house and meandered through the front door, “Hello?”

Tommy appeared from around a doorway, “Hi Ghostbur.” He looked so much happier (and healthier) than the last time Wilbur had saw him with Dream. “What are you doing here?”

“Phil told me you were with Techno now so I wanted to visit!” He smiled before rummaging around in his bag. “I think this is yours.” He handed Tommy the disc, not thinking anything of it. 

“Wh-“ He took and looked at it, flipping it over. “Where did you get this?”

“It was very obviously put in the snow on the way here.”

“Hold on.” Tommy places the disc on the small table in the center of the room before heading down a ladder. 

Wilbur decided to follow him into the basement of the house, “Is this your room?”

“Yes, can you go annoy Techno?”

“I’m annoying..?”

Tommy looked up from where he was digging in a chest, “No- I just.. sorry.” He sighed before pulling a piece of paper out and reading it. “I must have left that disc there- I don’t know how I didn’t notice.” He grumbled to himself as he climbed up the ladder, Wilbur following close behind. 

“Where is Techno?”

“Upstairs I think.” He pointed to the small staircase. “I’ll be in here if you need me.”

Wilbur smiled, “Thank you.” He felt Tommy watch him as he headed up the stairs. “Techno, are you here?” 

“Wil?”

“Hello!” He quickly floated over to where Techno was sitting. “What are you doing?”

“Condensing all my plans for me and Tommy.”

“Like, to L’manburg?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t even live there, why does it matter? You have this big house! It is in the middle of nowhere though..” He frowned. 

Techno turned to him, deadpan, “They tried to execute me and I had to kill someone with a pickaxe. That’s just one reason.” He turned back to his notebook and scratched something out. 

Wilbur sat down on Techno’s bed, staring out the window into the snow. After a bit of silence, he spoke, “Phil misses you both.”

Techno turned around, “He does?”

“Yes! He wishes he could come and visit.”

“I’ll break him out one of these days.”

Wilbur couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not, so he just went along with it, “I think he’d like that.”

“We can all live here together.” He was smiling now. 

“That sounds nice.. It’s just that, I don’t think Tommy likes me that much.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.. he’s always so- cold? He treats me differently than anyone else.” He paused for a moment, fidgeting with the edge of Techno’s sheet. “I know I wasn’t the best role model for him when I was alive, but why can’t he forgive me?”

“Tommy’s just like that, Wil, he doesn’t actually hate you or anything.”

“That’s debatable.” Tommy poked his head around the door frame. 

“How long have you been there?”

“A bit.” He walked into the room and sat down on the window seat. In his hands, he was still holding the disc Wilbur had returned. “I’d like for Phil to get off of community service or whatever bullshit they’re making him do.”

“House arrest.” Techno corrected. 

“Same difference.”

Techno’s usual monotonous tone faded for a moment, “Not at all??”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Anyways, Ghostbur, you’re just.. different than Wilbur, y’know?” He could tell that that statement had hurt. Quickly, he attempted to reassure him, “Not in a bad way or anything!! I don’t know.. it’s still hard.” 

“Why isn’t it hard for you Techno?” He floated upwards again, upside down. 

“I mean me and Wilbur, alive Wilbur that is, grew up together, but it wasn’t fair for him most of the time. He ran away when we were teenagers and founded L’manburg soon after. I guess it was sort of my fault.”

“Wait, really?” Tommy sat down on Techno’s bed, facing him, almost eager to hear him elaborate. 

“You don’t know that story?”

“No! You don't tell me shit.”

“You never asked.”

“How was I supposed to ask if I didn’t fuckin’ know!?”

“You should just know.” He grinned at Tommy’s dramatic eye roll. “Anyways, me and Wilbur are twins, you know that. When we were younger uh.. Phil treated me better than him. I didn’t realize at the time, but looking back, I know how bad you- Wilbur- must have felt.” He was looking at Ghostbur. “And we’d always fight, I’d never think of it more than a sibling dispute, but I know Wilbur thought I hated him. That I thought I was so much better than him. But I wasn’t, and I never will be.”

Ghostbur spoke, “Techno..” He looked concerned. 

“You don’t remember any of it, do you?”

“I remember when we used to train as kids.. and then now that you’re talking about it, running away seems a bit clearer.”

Tommy was sitting, watching them. He was confused yet extremely interested in this mystery of his brothers’ childhoods he had never heard of. 

“Uh, well back to the story. We..” He sighed.

“You don’t need to go on if you don’t want to.” Ghostbur reassured. 

“No it’s fine, I just don’t want you to hate me.” He laughed sadly. “We had a big fight, and Phil had to step in. He threatened to punish Wil, but said nothing about reprimanding me. That infuriated Wilbur, and so he left. I didn’t see him until you asked me for help, Tommy.”

“It had been that long?” Techno nodded. “Wow.”

Wilbur was looking out the window, “I have to go.. Dream will know if I’m not back by night time. It was nice to see you.” He smiled. 

“Bye Ghostbur.” Tommy stood up and led him downstairs, Techno following them. “Will you come back soon?”

“If you want me to.”

“Yeah, I think I do.” 

Wilbur grinned before waving to them both and heading down the stairs and out into the snow. 

Once he was out of earshot, Techno said, “You don’t really hate him, do you?” He was still looking out, watching Ghostbur drift along the path back. 

“No.. he’s just different than the Wilbur I consider my brother.”

“He’s still your brother though.”

“I know that.”

They stood like that for a while, watching Wilbur until he was eventually out of sight. After that, they went back inside and Tommy almost immediately grabbed the disc off the table and ran downstairs to play it. Techno could hear the music upstairs and smiled, it was good to finally be home.


End file.
